<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mechanical Marvel by Smith_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549931">Mechanical Marvel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11'>Smith_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Academia Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Mushroom Queen, Akko goes into the past of Constance while trying to fight off Werewolves in Germany.</p><p>Movie wiki page: https://movie-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Little_Witch_Academia:_Mechanical_Marvel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Academia Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko felt the nightmares stop after learning about Sucy's past. She gained closure for her friend, but she still misses her. She also needs to confront Diana. After coming back from Sucy's grave, Akko went to her friends with Amanda following behind her.</p><p>"Guys I need to tell you something, " Akko says. "It's about Sucy…"</p><p>"Are you still sad about her?" Lotte asked.</p><p>"I've gained closure, I found out about her past, I can't go into details, but Diana, she knew, she knew about Sucy and didn't tell me when I asked."</p><p>"I think she hates you." Lotte says, "Oh here she comes now."</p><p>Diana walked up to them with Hannah and Barbara following behind her. Akko gets up in front of Diana.</p><p>"You lied to me about Sucy! You knew!" Akko yelled.</p><p>"Get out of my face, " Diana stated.</p><p>"You lied! Why didn't you tell me!"</p><p>"Why? Why?! You are asking for private information about a student, I couldn't just tell you, not to mention, I didn't want to!"</p><p>"You are a monster! You think you're better than people, but you aren't! I deserve to know! Don't think that you can make choices for me! But it doesn't matter now, I know about her, so your secrets didn't affect me."</p><p>Akko walked away from Diana, Diana became angry at Akko, all of the anger toward Akko boiled over, she quickly drew her wand and tried to attack Akko, Amanda was the first one to react, she punched Diana in the face, making her nice broken and bleeding. Diana dropped her wand and held her nose.</p><p>"If you put a spell on her fucking body, I'll take that wand and kill you with it!" Amanda shouted.</p><p>Diana groans and she grabs her wand and stumbles away. Akko held Amanda by her hand and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Thank you, " Akko says.</p><p>"It was nothing, let's go to class." Amanda replied.</p>
<hr/><p>Akko went inside the classroom with her friends, she can also feel the hard glare of Diana. The teacher is giving them an assignment that requires partners. Akko prays that she doesn't get Diana. She hears her name being called and she goes to the front of the classroom and sighs in relief after hearing Constance's name being called.</p><p>Akko and Constance walk to Constance's mechanical shop, Akko knows Constance is just like her. Smart, but physically smart, building robots and machines to help her. She even combined the magic with them, which has never been seen before. But Constance is quiet, too quiet. She has never heard her talk, or even make a sound. She mostly let her Stanbots do the talking for her.</p><p>Akko sees Constance reading some books for the project. Akko speaks to her.</p><p>"It's good that we're doing this project, it'll increase our grades," Akko says.</p><p>Constance stares at her silently.</p><p>Akko smiles then she sighs, "I'm pretty smart as you can tell, I can tell from your face you want to tell me something, but at the same time, you want me to leave, because you didn't want me as a partner."</p><p>Constance shrugs.</p><p>Akko takes the book that Constance has and looks into her eyes, she is scared.</p><p>"You can tell me," Akko says. "I'm your friend."</p><p>Constance starts to tear up, she gets up and walks to a chest on her desk, she opens the chest and pulls out a letter, she walks back to Akko and gives it to her.</p><p>"This explains your life?" Akko asked.</p><p>Constance nods.</p><p>"Everything?"</p><p>She nods again.</p><p>"Even why can't you talk?"</p><p>Constance nods slowly at that answer.</p><p>Akko sighs and opens the letter, she begins reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Constance was born into a rich and pampered lifestyle. Her parents gave her many rules to follow in her life. She hated it. Constance discovered that her parents aren't the most loving. They give her these rules to control her. Constance had only one hobby, inventing. She likes building, so did her parents. That's how they made their fortune. Making weapons and machines. Constance wanted more, she wanted to change the world in a way that made people notice her for herself, not for her parents.</p><p>While looking in her family's library, she found something that interests her. A family album. She didn't know her family that well, she decided to take in a look. She saw people that looked like her grandparents and cousins, but one thing that set them apart was that they held wands.</p><p>Constance is ten, but she is smart enough to know what these things are called, wands, her family was in the magical community. But why didn't they tell her? Maybe they hated magic and moved on to machines. Constance couldn't ask them, they might tell her to stay away from the magic. Constance looked deeper into the history, the attic. She found old wands and spell books, she took them and hid them in her room. She started to practice magic, after two weeks, she discovered that she is weak at performing magic, she barely did any spells right. She looked at her machines, turns out, magic and machines do mix well together, she placed a device on the wand to make the magic stronger and it worked! She found what she was looking for.</p><p>Constance is now 16, she kept up this magic and machine business for six years, she was able to keep the secret for this long, but everything fell out when her parents found out her secret.</p><p>"What is this?!" Her Dad yelled. "You are not using dirty magic with our machines!"</p><p>"I found out our family secret, we were wizards and witches!" Constance shouted.</p><p>"Don't say that dirty word! We left that life and our stupid family to have this life! Don't make us kick you out too!"</p><p>"We aren't going to do that!" Her mother says.</p><p>"She needs to learn her lesson!"</p><p>Her dad grabs the machine with a wand inside of it, but Constance shot a magic beam to stop him from grabbing it, he growled and grabs one of the wands and they started to throw magical beam at each other, Her Mother tried to break it up, but she couldn't get close to them. Constance felt herself crash into a wall.</p><p>"Dad! What are you-"</p><p>"SHUT UP! I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LYING VOICE ANYMORE!" He shouted. His wand glowed a green light and went over to her throat, she felt her sound fade away. When it was gone, she tried to talk, but she couldn't. Her dad dropped his wand in shock. "Connie...I-"</p><p>Constance angrily shoots a spell at her father, making him push back into a wall, she runs out the door and from her house. She settled in an apartment and tried to find a spell to get her voice back, but she couldn't find one. She cried herself to sleep that night.</p><p>Constance left Germany, she couldn't be in the same country as the man who took her voice, she lived in England and made a small shop that made machines that combined magic and machines. She caught the attention of Luna Nova, and they sent one of their own to convince her to join the team. And she did.</p><hr/><p>Akko finished the letter and she felt her face tear up, "Does anyone else know about this?"</p><p>Constance shook her head no. Akko gave her a hug.</p><p>"I'm glad you shared this with me."</p><p>Constance gave her a note, Akko reads it, it says "I've always thought about you as my big sister."</p><p>"Despite us being the same age? Well ok, your my little sister then."</p><p>Akko saw another letter come in, she read it.</p><p>"Looks like my mom wants us. Come on Constance."</p><p>Akko and Constance left the lab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko and Constance went to the meeting room, Akko smiled when she saw her mother Chariot and hugged her. </p><p>"Constance and I were having a heart to heart, I think of her as my little sister," Akko says. Constance gives her a playful punch to her shoulder. "What do you need mommy?"</p><p>"We have a problem in the country, the Malum later tried to use magical creatures for their war against Luna Nova last year, they tried to use them and gather them now, but they failed because of the lack of leadership from Morningstar. But Malum…"</p><p>Chariot looks to Akko when talking about her father, Akko mentions him from time to time, but it's still a pain to know that your father is the leader of witch-hunters. Akko had a look of sadness on her face, Constance held her hand in comfort. </p><p>"But Malum...tried to gather them, but the lack of manpower caused them to be free and run wild."</p><p>"What are the creatures?" Akko asked.</p><p>"Werewolves, fully transformed ones, they aren't people anymore, but they are hard to kill without any silver. But we are prepared." Chariot gives Akko and Constance silver wands. "These should help you against the werewolves. Now I'll send you to the location."</p><p>"Where is it?" Akko asked.</p><p>"Germany, the werewolves are attacking the people. You'll fly by your brooms."</p><p>Constance seems to become angry when she heard about her home country, but she couldn't leave those people to the werewolves. She left with Akko to get some brooms and they flew to Germany. They saw the werewolves attacking the locals, Akko used the Shiny Rod to attack them back, Constance used her robots to shoot lasers at the wolves to push them back.</p><p>"We seem to be good, there should be an Alpha somewhere, there!" Akko says. She points to a wolf with darker fur carrying an older couple. Akko fires a magic beam at the Alpha, making it drop them. Constance finished off the Alpha with a silver bullet.</p><p>"Thank you," the Woman says.</p><p>"You're welcome, Constance come on, Constance?"</p><p>Constance stood in shock, these were her parents. Her mom hugged her daughter with tears running from her face. Constance turned to her father, who also had tears on his face.</p><p>"Connie...it's been so long, we heard about everything since the war, I-" Constance's dad tries to say, but Constance shot her gun near his feet making him shut up.</p><p>Constance tried to yell, but no sound came out. She stormed off, Akko followed her and stopped her in her tracks.  </p><p>“You need to forgive him, he isn’t a bad person he made a mistake, but I’m sure he is hurting just as much as you are,” Akko explains.</p><p>Constance slowly turns to face her father, she had tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry for doing that, this thing to you, I want to hear your voice again, but I don’t know how to.” He says sadly. Constance gave him a small hug.</p><p>Akko smiles and left them to themselves.</p><p>After an hour, Constance went back with Akko, she gave her a note. Akko read it.</p><p>“You’re going to visit your parents in the summer? Awesome Constance! Did they explain why they quit magic?”</p><p>Constance gave her another letter, Akko read it.</p><p>“They just wanted something normal, even for their daughter, you. But I’m still sad that your voice is gone, I’ll try to find a spell to give it back to you. Voice spells are complicated.”</p><p>Constance smiled and gave Akko a tight hug before they got on their brooms and flew away from Germany, they led the other wolves from the country and into a silver cage near the countries border, they then flew back to Luna Nova.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>